Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku Wiki:Wiki Rules
Editing Basic *Light Novels take precedence over other forms of releases. **'Light Novels > Anime > Manga > Other' **However, as many people have mostly watched the anime, anime-only information may-be added in Unmarked (Arc 1) related articles. *No excessive spamming/vandalism. *Refrain from putting your own (biased) opinions/interpretations and speculations, there must be a written reference from the Light Novel. *If you find an article without any content, do not hesitate to input information, and just study the format on the other available articles. *If you accidentally messed up the source code of an article and doesn't know how to revert it back to its previous state, do not panic and contact the admins or the Content Moderator. **'Simple Mistakes' One of the ways to revert the edits is to check the history of the previous version prior to your edits, View that previous version, open the source code and copy the original code that you think you have accidentally changed. View the current version, open the source code and paste the code that you have copied previously to the one that you have messed up. **'Majority of Article Deleted ' Contact the admins or blitzsparkz (Admin/Content Moderator). Translation Originally, this wiki uses fan-translation however, as the official translation by YenPress is available, this wiki will follow the official translation such as names, terms, etc. If you spot an article where certain parts of the information or names came from the fan-translation material, feel free it change them to the official translation(provided you have and read the official translation). Major changes *'Magical Girls' **Cranberry, the Forest Musician > Musician Of The Forest, Cranberry/(Cranberry) **Pechika > Pechka **Miyokata Nonako > Nonako Miyokata **Nokko-chan > Nokko **@Nyan-nyan > @Meow-Meow **Yumenoshima Genopsyko > Genopsyko Yumenoshima **Detick Bell > Detec Bell **Mao Pam > Archfiend Pam **Filuru > Filru **Stuntchica > Stanczyka *'Locations' **Land of Magic > Magical Kingdom **Magical Girl Division > Magical Girl Department **Examination Division > Inspection Department **Human Resources Division > Magical Girl Resources Department **Foreign Affairs Division > Department of Diplomacy **Information Technology Division > Information Technology Department See Glossary for more information. If an article's name has been changed as a result of transitioning from a fan-translation to the official translation (Mao Pam > Archfiend Pam), it will affect the wiki as a whole. As such, you may either have to change the links to the renamed version on any articles that contain it or contact blitzsparkz (Admin/Content Moderator). *Use ' ' and type in original name prior to your renamed version on the search bar to find any articles that contain the original name. From there, change the fan-translation to the official translation. ''Do note that not all of the light novels have been officially translated. As such, this wiki will continue to use fan-translation until the official translation has been released.'' Referencing Recently, references have been included in certain articles. Please use the and the tag on any articles to indicate where your information came from. Referencing from the light novel When writing a reference for a piece of information from the light novel, use the following format: (Name of the novel), (Chapter), (Page number), Example: Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 1, Page 12. Please write down the page number starting from the chapter instead of the overall page number or the number written on top of the books. This is done so that both readers of the fan or official translation can find a particular page. Example: Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 4, Page 134. Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart (Part 1), Chapter 4, Page 14. (Number counted from chapter 4 instead of the overall number.) Using the Reference tag When using the tag, use the following format: Example: Your information hereYour reference here Results in Your information hereYour reference here Replace with when writing mutiple reference.s Templates To use a template, either click on the "Preload template" on the right side > if you are using source editor or check out the Templates Navbox or the . Be sure to take a look at the documentation on how to use certain templates. Images Do's *The preferred format for uploaded images is .png, but .jpg is also acceptable. *Images should be named properly and categorized where applicable. **Random names make it hard to find the file. Example of Bad Naming: uynjqw922.jpg. **For category, Please take a look at the following table or alternatively, you can check other similar images for references. ***There are no categories for images that is taken from illustrators such as Lerche, Maruino, Pochi Edoya or Ryota Yuzuki so you may just add the other categories that needs to be added. Example: Click on the image, then on the file name → *This is a image - Add Category, Images. *This image is taken from the LN - Add Category, Light Novel Illustrations. *This image contains both Snow White and La Pucelle - Add Category, Images of La Pucelle and Images of Snow White. *Overall, this image should have "Images", "Light Novel Illustrations", "Images of La Pucelle", "Images of Snow White" under it's belt. * *Images should be clean where possible. (i.e: free of subtitles, borders, mouses, etc). *Image Sources: Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime, light novels and databooks, may be used in the articles. *Please remove any watermarks or written text on any of the uploaded images unless the text is placed in an area of the image that is hard to clean & redraw, including panels from the manga *All images must be posted with a "fair use" clause if it is a legal image. *Once uploaded, you cannot rename the file, so it must be renamed BEFORE uploading it. *Please only upload pictures that will be used in articles where appropriate, or on your own pages. *Uploading of fan art is allowed but please put it only on your page, don't flood it on the forum or official pages. Don'ts *Do not upload profane images, pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Avoid re-upload(s) of the same images. Duplicates will be deleted. *Upload pictures from the same scene. ( For example, A character not smiling, and a character smiling. )